A bolt hole chamfer on the side of a wheel flange can ensure successful assembly of a wheel. However, the chamfer is machined for relatively long time in a single hole machining manner at present, so that the efficiency of a machining center for machining wheels is relatively low; and particularly for the improvement on the efficiency of a lathe in the previous procedure, the single hole chamfer removing method cannot meet the requirements of automatic production nowadays.